<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fill The Void by EchoGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008508">Fill The Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost'>EchoGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danny is baby, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Jazz is good sister, Protective Siblings, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is worried about her little brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fill The Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jazz was on the edge of her seat and held his hand. She wanted to be closer, to hug him tight and not let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t. She knew better than anyone he needed his rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had been paying better attention. She knew he had a habit of pushing himself too hard, of not taking enough time for himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again what could she have done if she had known how bad it was? It’s not like he ever listened to her about things like that. He was just so stubborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So here they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sleeping now. He looked so peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz sighed and looked toward the door. Their parents were talking to the doctor. About Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movement from the bed drew her attention back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awareness came to Danny slowly. Instead of opening his eyes, he squeezed her hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You finally awake?" She asked as she rubbed a soothing circle on the back of his hand with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunched his eyes tighter, "no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No?" She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at the ceiling as if it had personally wronged him, "I passed out at school. I can't believe I did that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you," she hesitated as she tried to think of the right way to ask, "do you know why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head then finally decided to take in his surroundings, "where are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hospital."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hospital?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. You're safe. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured quickly knowing he was worried about his secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her gaze for a moment and she couldn’t help but think about how vulnerable he must be feeling at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?” he asked just barely a whisper as if asking any louder would make something bad happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t let go of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their parents and the doctor came in finally noticing that Danny was awake before she could answer him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held on tighter not only to answer his question but to try and transfer some of her confidence, to give him her own strength. She hated to see him so afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor pulled up a stool next to the bed as she introduced herself, “I’m Doctor Jacklyn Taylor, but please call me Jackie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Dr. Jackie. I’m Danny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Danny,” Dr. Taylor smiled, clearly endeared by Danny’s shyness, “Mind telling us what happened at school today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his gaze on the bed and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an ‘I don’t know’ shrug or an ‘I don’t want to tell you’ shrug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Danny clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She looked down at her clipboard then back to Danny, “Did you do anything different than you normally would?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head but then abruptly stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jazz asked as he slipped his hand out of her grip and held his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dizzy,” he mumbled as he held his head and kept his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you dizzy earlier?” Dr. Taylor asked with her pen ready to jot down his symptoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted, “I was just going to my locker and I got dizzy. Like really dizzy. I just closed my eyes for a second to get it to stop but then everyone was yelling and I was on the floor. I don’t remember falling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Taylor tapped her pen to her lips in thought before asking her next question, “Do you normally skip breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Danny answered honestly but was obviously confused as to why she asked that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought so. Most kids your age do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz was glad she had made that addendum. Glad the doctor was taking such care into Danny’s emotional well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz was also trying her very best at not being jealous of how good Dr. Taylor was at it. She definitely didn’t want to show how absolutely unfair it was that this stranger was getting past Danny’s defenses without him even noticing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jazz took a moment to compose herself. This wasn’t about her. This was about Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Taylor pulled a small device out of her lab coat and showed it to Danny. “Do you know what this is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, carefully as to not make himself dizzy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a glucose test. It’s for measuring blood sugar levels.” she uncapped the end of the small device, “it just takes a tiny drop of blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny visibly leaned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to lie to you and say it doesn't hurt, because well, that would be lying. But it’s super quick, like a bug bite.” she held out her hand to him, “and if this tells me what I think it’s going to, you’ll be on your way in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny looked from the device to Dr. Taylor a few times before he finally relented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently took his pointer finger and pricked his fingertip. She fed the droplet into the device and after a few seconds it beeps and she nods in response to the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Mom pressed and Jazz was surprised that it had taken her so long to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His blood sugar is pretty low.” Dr. Taylor answered absently before turning her attention back to Danny. “Lucky for you, that's an easy fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny just cocked his head in confusion and worry still etched onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hungry and your body decided to be dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, all the tension in the room dissolved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more importantly, Danny laughed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this to be a starter for a fic idea I had a while ago but then this really didn't touch on what the plot of that idea was... 😅</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>